Breathe
by LunarTea
Summary: A storm, a near drowning, a bond of friendship, temporarily severed for 5 years, reunited. Sasunaru friendship.    Please take a stab at reading it.


**A/U: **Lol, this is my homework for English class that's due tomorrow, the second half was rushed so it may kind of suck….:( sorry for that.

I much appreciate reviews~! I hope even though it was a weak ending in my opinion, that you still like it – kinda or think it's not _too _terrible…

I'll try and edit it sometime. And critiques are welcome, just don't be like total flaming… like 'omg this is s***!' because it does hurt. If it sucks then just please say something like, 'I didn't like it because blahblahblah'. LOL KK thanks for reading my personal note.:) ^^

**

* * *

**

**Breathe**

The storm's tempo increased more and more as the minutes went on by. He moved his limbs helplessly against the forceful and tenacious waves. He felt like a rag doll flailing along the ocean top like a puppet. Lightning flashed in the sky, brightening the waters and his eyes with an incredible light. The deafening and cacophonous thunder roared in his ears, filling his ears with the echo of it. The rain and salty water splashed all over his face, making it hard for him to see.

He was enervated.

Completely and utterly exhausted; not only physically, but also mentally. Just moments ago, he had been walking along the wet rocks on the edge of the cliff. He had been taking a break from his life. The life that now led him to stop trying altogether.

He chuckled bitterly, ignoring the salty liquid that flowed into his mouth. The ending to his life story was absolutely pathetic. But it was inevitable; it was decided from the moment the tragedy of his life occurred.

He stopped all of his motions sinking into the dark waters feeling cold and empty. Shutting his eyes, he made his body only _feel. _He was aware of his body sinking, deeper and deeper. He drifted into the dark abyss, the algid water filling his ears and nose, numbing his entire body. He only heard faint low rumblings from the surface which grew quieter and quieter as he sunk further and further.

He watched the last of the air bubbles escape his lips floating up to the surface, and felt his lungs fill with frigidness. His body screamed for warmth and air, but he remained like a statue. The pain was excruciating but it dulled when he thought of the whole purpose of _why _he was doing this; this momentary pain was only a small price to pay if it meant that everything would end. The water was pitch black making him feel like a blind man. He smiled ambivalently – both happy and sad at the same time as he felt consciousness slip away from him.

_Freedom at last, _he thought as he felt an inner harmony envelope him.

He was aware that he was somewhat conscious. He had no idea whether he was dead or alive, how much time had passed, or where he was for that matter. At first, he couldn't really feel anything, but he was gradually becoming aware of the warmth on his body. His body felt quite comfortable where he was lying.

He felt sore all over – especially his throat. He could barely open his eyes without having to shut them to the bright sunlight. _The sun...? _He thought. _I can't possibly be still..._

He turned his head to the side where it was easier to see without the glaring rays of the sun. His eyes widened in surprise – there was a boy of about his age, 17, sitting beside him. He had blonde hair, tanned skin, and was sitting on a flat rock, his head resting on his hands looking at whatever was in front of him.

The stranger turned his head to him, a large grin spread across his face.

"Glad you're awake!" He said happily turning his head back "Isn't the ocean beautiful?"

He didn't reply, but just stared at this odd stranger. _Who is this guy?_ He thought.

"It's beautiful," the blonde boy sighed, "but it is also magnificently terrifying too. Oh, I'm Naruto by the way."

He closed his eyes again, _why isn't he asking about what happened? _He wondered. He nestled his damp black hair deeper into the warm fluffy pillow as he anticipated the question that he knew would eventually come. Lying down, he could not see the ocean. But he heard the relaxing sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore. Neither of them spoke for what felt like an eternity.

As he opened his eyes gazing into the clear blue sky, which was gradually turning redder as evening approached, he wondered why this _Naruto _hadn't sent him to the hospital or of the like and why he was staying here with him.

He heard a high pitched whistle sound then the pouring of water. Shifting his eyes to the side, he saw Naruto holding two green cups of tea.

"You should drink this, your throat will feel better, and you're probably dehydrated." Naruto said placing one of the cups on a flat rock half a meter away from him.

He slowly sat up noticing that he was wearing dry clothes that he didn't recognize. He felt slightly bothered by this but dismissed it. He wrapped both his hands around the warm cup, unhurriedly sipping the tea. He could feel the salty taste in his mouth slowly dissipate as the warm liquid moved down his throat. The tea tasted faintly of what he thought was rose; finishing the tea, he muttered a 'thanks' placing it back on the ground.

Naruto smiled, refilling it with a small yellow kettle which was next to a small makeshift fire.

"It's Sasuke." He said after finishing the tea and having it refilled the third time. He looked out into the calm ocean which was dyed red with the sun.

"I know," Naruto said softly, smiling gently at him. Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously feeling rather bewildered and wondering if they knew each other. Thinking more and more of his name, it sounded oddly familiar and made him feel a little nostalgic. Sasuke thought of his past, avoiding the locked chasm of memories that he didn't go near. He didn't really have any friends because he felt that he didn't need or want any. If he had any, surely he would have remembered.

But then again, most of his past was blurry and unclear due to the fall from a tree when he was in 6th grade. There was no choice, he had to delve deeper into the area of his life that he wished he could erase. He cringed as he forced himself to remember his school life and childhood. There were two kids that he could barely make out, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember who they were.

Naruto cocked his head slightly to the side; he had been watching Sasuke with a look of concern.

"Is something the matter?" He asked quietly uncertain whether or not he should disturb Sasuke's train of thought.

Sasuke shook his head some of the frustration he tried to keep hidden leaking out. There was no other option, if he didn't ask, then he would burn with curiosity for a long, long time.

"Where…?" He asked in a low voice briefly shifting his eyes to Naruto. "Where have we met before?"

"It was in 4th grade, Hidden Leaf elementary school." Naruto said softly his eyes glazing over. He was going down memory lane, reminiscing his childhood days. "You were new in class and pushed away everyone who came near you - completely unsocial. Whereas, I was ignored and shunned by everyone being known as an idiot and trouble maker. We eventually got stuck together as partners for a field trip then as classroom buddies. Then somehow became friends a few months later."

"Then I moved away." Sasuke said remembering him now. _That's right, _he thought, _after my brother had murdered both my parents, I became an orphan and moved. Then I met _him. _He was trying to prove everyone wrong, trying so hard even though his situation was just as bad as mine – maybe even worse. Then I found out he was also an orphan. Then I had to move again a week after going into 6__th__ grade... _

"Then you moved away," Naruto repeated quietly as if remembering just that.

Both of them fell silent once more, feeling complacent with the silence. Naruto and Sasuke moved closer to each other resting against a large boulder. It seemed as though the two of them were alone in the world and time had stopped.

"So how did you find me after five years?" Sasuke whispered as to not disturb the peace. They couldn't keep in contact after he had moved away because his new foster parents didn't allow him to use the computer, so they couldn't email each other, and they were too young to send each other letters.

"I searched online hoping that by now you were able to find a way on the computer, looked in the phone book, asked around, and tried to get a private investigator... " Naruto replied remembering all those months of trying hopelessly and in vain to find his best friend. "It took a while but I finally found you a week ago, and I followed you before the storm to make sure it was you. Mind you, I felt like a stalker." He chuckled awkwardly.

"I…" Sasuke started looking down, his eyebrows drawing closer together, "I'm sorry. I didn't forget you because you weren't important or anything. A month after I moved I despised my foster parents. I _begged _them to let me see you again but they just ignored me. So I ran away trying to go back to find you. After a couple of hours on the road, I got hit by a speeding car which slowed down but didn't stop in time. I was diagnosed with amnesia. So, even after all these years, some of my memories are still blurry."

Naruto watched him all the while he was talking with a knowing look.

"I knew it," He said warmly, "I knew you didn't forget me merely because time passed by. I'm really glad I found you again."

"Really glad," Sasuke repeated softly agreeing with all his heart. The sun had fully set now; the sky was turning into a beautiful mixture of cobalt, indigo and cyan, darkening their entire surrounding. The moon showed brilliantly barely covered by a thin wispy cloud.

They talked to each other of their lives up until now. Naruto and his foster parents were on good terms unlike Sasuke and _his _foster parents; he was living on his own now financially supported by his adoptive parents. Sasuke on the other hand, had gotten readopted by another set of parents who were a little less strict and kinder. Sasuke and Naruto eventually reached the delicate matter of Sasuke's near drowning.

He had been depressed and was constantly thinking of the promise of vengeance that he swore to himself since childhood after his own _brother _had killed their parents. He didn't have any friends but remained independent, he had excellent grades – top in all his classes – striving to be better than his genius brother who was still on the run after all these years. He was taking a walk ending up near the edge of the cliff when the storm struck, he slipped into the ocean, and ended up using that opportunity to end everything.

They walked to Naruto's indigo blue car which was parked 10 minutes away which had Sasuke's now almost dry clothes in the trunk. Naruto deposited the kettle, sleeping bag, and pillow into the trunk explaining that when he went driving to the beach sometimes he would stay outside for some time so he liked being prepared.

When they entered the car Naruto turned to Sasuke looking straight into his eyes.

"So what now?" Naruto asked, "Are you going to be okay going back to your home and continuing as you were?"

"…I think so," Sasuke said hesitantly, "I know that I have you to talk to now." He ended smiling.

Naruto thought for a second his face brightening up suddenly.

"Hey!" He exclaimed excitedly, "Why don't you come live with me? I have an extra room that's basically empty right now."

Sasuke looked surprised at this sudden idea, "I don't really think my parents would agree to that so suddenly."

"That's okay, even if it's not now, do you want to live with each other when we go to university or college in a year or two?"

Sasuke chuckled smiling, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great!" Naruto said beaming and starting the car.

**

* * *

**

A/U:

Err…. Sorry if the ending sucks… I was in a total rush to finish this fast and I'm realllyyy tired but had to finish it now because it's also my English homework which is due tomorrow…. I hope you guys like it still. I'm going to make a spin-off of their childhood and/or future together soon. I hope that the people who liked this will read that too.

Reviews are much appreciated.:)


End file.
